


Love and the Colosseum

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, F/F, Fluff, Gladiators, Rome - Freeform, Smut, Villaneve, ke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Eve goes to work for a badass female gladiator named Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

Eve was busy at work. The gladiator she had been assigned to as his servant was on his way home from a banquet and she was behind on her work. Eve had taken some time to slip away from the home his sponsor bought him and enjoyed a glass of wine with some friends. But now she had to have then place spotless of else he would be angry and not allow her to leave the house for a month. She brushed her bushy dark curls from her face as she leaned over to make up the large bed. 

However, Eve stopped when she heard the front door open. It was far too early for the Gladiator to be back. She slowly peered out from the bedroom and into the open area. There stood a man by the potted plant that she knew all too well. It was the gladiator’s sponsor that had originally found her and asked her to work for him.   
“My lord,” Eve said giving a bow. “What bring you here?”

The short portly man cleared his throat. He looked a tad uncomfortable. “Uh… I’ve given your contract over to someone else.”

“You-you what?”

“They’ll pay you better than I can. And you know Marcus never really enjoyed having you here. He’s an asshole anyway.” 

Eve stood there frozen and confused. Her mouth hung ajar. 

“It’s actually a female gladiator. They came and asked me about you and made me and offer I just couldn’t refuse.” He gave Eve a shrug and an awkward smile. “There’s a man waiting outside to take you to your new job.”

Eve closed her mouth and nodded. She’d shouldn’t really be surprised. After all he was right, Marcus did dislike her. But she shook her head and turned on her heel. She had to get her things. All Eve owned was a few clothes and pieces of jewelry, but they were special to her at least. As she gathered these items, she pondered why she had been requested? An offer he couldn’t refuse? Who was this female gladiator? 

Once she was ready, she walked back to the sponsor and gave him a nod to let him know she was all packed. This was all happening so quickly Eve hardly knew how to behave.   
“Follow me,” the chubby man grinned. 

Eve did as she was told and moved behind him out onto the stone dirt street. There sat a wagon with a balding man with a kind smile in the driver’s position. The man turned to her and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. 

“Hello,” said the driver. “I’m Bill.”

“Sorry about this Eve,” the sponsor said from the ground.

She turned to him and gave a frown but shrugged. She didn’t know what to say. She clutched her things close to her chest and sighed. And the next thing she knew was that the horses had begun to move. 

Eve turned around and looked behind her at the house. She had worked there for two years. It was going to be strange to work for someone else. But maybe they would be better and actually appreciate her. Who was the woman anyway? Eve had heard of female gladiators fighting in the colosseum but she had never seen one fight. There was something about the idea that fascinated her. 

Eve then turned to Bill with a question on her lips. “What is the gladiator’s name?”

“Villanelle,” Bill replied with a smile. 

“Villanelle,” Eve repeated thoughtfully. “What an interesting name.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve arrives at her new job

The wagon ride was long and moved towards the outskirts of town, so Eve and Bill made casual small talk. He was the grounds keeper and wagon driver for the Sponsor and Villanelle. Eve only half listed when he began talking more about himself. She was busy trying to understand the situation in which she now found herself. It was all so baffling and so sudden. The most intriguing question of all was why did this sponsor pick her for Villanelle?

Finally, after what felt like an hour, they began riding up a pathway which led to a private residence for the wealthy. “So, does Villanelle live here as well? Surely this is where the sponsor lives.”

“Yes, Lady Carolyn wanted to keep an eye on Villanelle,” Bill informed her.

Another woman, Eve thought to herself. How very interesting.

Bill drove to the front entrance and pulled the horse to a stop. “Here we are,” he said. “They’re expecting you of course,” grinned Bill.

Eve starred up at the single-story home with its clay walls and red tiled roof. It was stunning. Much nicer than the apartment Eve had been living in with Marcus. And once she was on the ground Bill gave her once last nod and then drove away. Eve was left standing and starring at the front door. She swallowed hard. What was waiting for her on the other side?

However, before Eve could take a step the door opened and in the entry way stood a woman that had to the sponsor. She was wearing a white dress trimmed with gold which could only be worn by someone with wealth. She had short brown hair and wore a smile that was both intimidating and welcoming.

“Oh good,” the woman said. “Come in.”

Eve did as she was instructed, and once on the other side her jaw dropped for the second time that day. This was by far the most lavish building Eve had ever been in. In this entrance, the floor and made of wide spread white tiles and grass which was lit by the open roof. There were several large potted plants in the corner of the room which seemed to frame the statues that stood against the walls. In the center were brightly colored flowers that seemed to glow red. It had to be more beautiful than the garden of Eden.

Eve’s awe was soon interrupted by the Lady of the house’s voice which called her back to what she was there for. “Thank you for coming on such short notice,” the short haired woman said. “We just had to fire out last servant for Villanelle. I overheard Marcus speaking very highly of you the other day and knew you would be perfect for us.”

“Marcus?” Eve asked in confusion. “He spoke highly of me?”

“He did indeed,” assured the woman. “And my name is Carolyn by the way.”

Eve gave a deep bow to show respect for her new boss. “My lady.”

Carolyn did something very odd then. She glanced around the entrance several time as if expecting to find something or someone there was out of place. She then drew close to Eve and spoke in a low voice. “I must warn you Eve. Villanelle can be a bit trying at times. But she does occasionally men well. She’s just a bit different… I guess you could say. Different from most people that is.”

Eve’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment in confusion and she nodded. “Oh – alright… I’m sure it will be fine. Marcus was no easy task either. So, I’m sure I can handle it.”

Carylon grinned down at Eve, who was shorter, and patted her arm affectionately. “That’s just what I wanted to hear.” She then stepped back and her voice returned to normal volume. “Now if you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

The room was small and simple much like her pervious room. It was just beyond the kitchen, which was perfect for late night snacking. Eve set her things down on the small bed. “This will do nicely,” she turned to lady Carolyn. “Thank you very much.”

“You can make any improvements you like.”

Eve smiled, “thank you.”

“And now I’d like to take you to meet Villanelle.”

Now this is what Eve had been looking forward to. She was so curious about this female gladiator.

They walked down a few more hallways till they reached the back of the house. There, they entered a large room with white walls and a beautiful mosaic of the sunset on the wall behind a large fourposter bed with dark blue sheets. Across from the bed there was a table and chair set with a statue of a naked woman behind it. However, is was to the middle of the room that Eve’s attention was drawn. There was a large open window behind a couch and on that couch was a woman.

Eve was unsure what she had expected this woman to look like. However, this woman defied all expectations. Eve was half sure she was beholding a goddess. Villanelle lounged on the dark blue cushions eating grapes as her long wavy blonde hair cascaded across her bare shoulders. She was clad in a white tunic and knee-high sandals. Her long legs were crossed as she relaxed in the rays of sun that were shining through the large open window.

“Villanelle,” Carolyn began. “This is Eve.”

Eve bowed and as she looked up from the floor her dark brown eyes met a pair of piercing hazel ones that were gazing up at her from the couch. Those eyes made her feel as if she was being scrutinized. It made her feel uncomfortable. It was if they were trying to stare down into her soul.

The gladiator stood and began making her way towards Eve. As she did one of her thin long fingers popped a grape between her full lips. She moved gracefully, almost like a dancer and stopped just a few feet away from the shorter Eve.

“Hello,” said the gladiator in a cool and confident tone. She had an accent of some kind that Eve had never heard before.

“Hi,” Eve replied starring back up at the woman before her. There was something disconcerting about the way Villanelle was gazing at her. And yet Eve was intrigued by it. Why was she standing so close? Why had Eve been chosen to work fir her? She wanted to know more about the tall and slender gladiator.

“Well now that you’ve been introduced, I must leave,” Carolyn said cheerfully.

“Where are you going?” Villanelle asked not taking her eyes from Eve.

“I have a meeting in town,” Carolyn explained. “So I’ll leave you to it.”

And then Eve and Villanelle were left alone standing close and still starring intently at one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wear it down

Eve and Villanelle stood there starring for what felt like an hour. Eve felt as if the gladiator was sizing her up somehow. In truth Eve was doing exactly the same.

“So,” the taller woman began. “You’re Eve?”

“That I am,” Eve confirmed.

“Hmm,” the gladiator said narrowing her eyes. “You’re much shorter than I expected.”

This woman was playing a game now. She was trying to see if she could get a rise out of Eve. And she was never going to let that happen. She remained cool and collected. “For a gladiator, you’re slimmer than I expected.”  
Normally, this might have gotten Eve in trouble. She should never make such a remark that could be perceived as an insult. Yet Villanelle just laughed gleefully. In fact, she seemed pleased by the comment.

Eve smiled up at the beautiful gladiator. This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure. “So what would you like me to get started on?”

“I’m going to go for a walk,” began Villanelle. “When I’m back I want my room to be spotless.”

Challenged accepted, Eve thought to herself. “As you wish.” This had to be another test. And Eve was determined to win.

Eve worked hard while Villanelle was gone. She made sure that her new master would not be disappointed or be able to find fault in her work. She was finishing when Villanelle arrived back. She stood back and waited as the woman examined the room.

“I’m impressed,” admitted the gladiator. She looked pleasantly surprised.

“I’m glad,” replied Eve.

Villanelle’s hazel eyes turned to Eve with a radiant smile. “We’re going to get along well, you and I.”

Eve didn’t speak but nodded.

The next week allowed Eve to fall into a routine of caring for Villanelle. Eve did her usually cleaning, laundry, weapon sharpening, and armor cleaning. She also stood by Villanelle side throughout the day and attended to any need he might have. Thought rose to meet each task there was something that was a bit off putting.

Everywhere she was and no matter what she was doing, Eve could feel Villanelle’s intense eyes on her. She was always watching with a smug smile upon her lips. Eve often wondered if it was a test. Was she waiting for her to slip up? Was she critiquing her work? Yet no praise of criticism was given. With no answer to be found, Eve simply continued to her work.

Carolyn popped in to the home every now and then. However, she attended many meetings and was often gone. So, for the most part Eve and Villanelle were alone besides the occasional workers the came to tend to the rest of the house work. However, those people would leave right away and not speak to anyone. It was all so mysterious. The situation had an air or secrecy to it.

But Eve had little time to ponder about such things. Instead, she focused on her work. Like today she was busy cleaning off the table after Villanelle had eaten her dinner. Eve began to notice that she was beginning to sweat. So, from a pocket she had sown onto her tunic herself, she pulled a long piece of string in order to tie back her busy curls.

“Wear it down.”

Eve’s gaze moved up to the gladiator as she sat reclined on the couch with a cup on wine in her hand. “W-what?”

“Wear your hair down,” Villanelle shrugged with an expression of curiosity.

Eve raised her eyebrows as she held back a sigh. So, she was to be control even down to her hair? Anger rose in Eve, but she contained herself. She couldn’t be defiant against the woman who was her master. So, she slipped the string back into her pocket.

“That made you angry didn’t it?”  
“No,” Eve lied, shaking her head.

Villanelle stood and approached Eve with drink still hand. She stopped inches away from Eve.

Did this woman have no sense of personal space? Eve wondered as her head tilted slightly to the side like a confused puppy. She was then surprised to see Villanelle raise her glass between them.

“Would you like a drink?”

Eve mouth opened and her brows furrowed. Most of her masters had not allowed her to drink while working. This had to be some sort of trap. “No, thank you.”

Villanelle sighed and pursed her lips. “Pity,” she said turned and walking back to the couch. As soon as she sat down, she said, “you can go now.”

“Is there nothing else you require?”  
“Oh there are many things. But none that you could provide at this time.”

Eve was filled to the brim with confusion as these words. What on earth was this woman talking about? “Alright,” she nodded as she picked up her cleaning cloth and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve sees Villanelle all sweaty

The day was hot and dry. Eve was dripping sweat as she pinned up pieced of the laundry to a taut string that was tied between two strings. The sun was shining so brightly, the laundry was sure to be dry in no time. Eve hummed as she worked. She didn’t really know the tune. She had heard it in childhood from her father. But that was a long time ago and he was long since death. It was more of a memory of her father rather than an actual song now. 

“Hello there,” called a voice from behind her. 

Eve turned and saw the wagon driver Bill. “Good morning,” she replied with a smile. She had to squint through the harsh sun rays in order to see him. “What bring you here today?”

“Got a delivery,” explained Bill. “Food for the kitchen.”

Eve felt a friendliness towards the man. He had a pleasant nature and seemed kind. “Thank goodness! We were nearly out of eggs.”

Bill leaned against a nearby tree and chuckled. He had clearly positioned himself there as to bask in the slight shade that the small tree provided. “How are you liking it here?”

Eve sighed and said, “it’s been alright. Just a regular gladiator with the usual needs.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary?” Bill inquired with raised brows. 

“Nothing very odd… Why do you ask.”

The older man gave a casual shrug. “Just curious.” There seemed to be something behind his smile. 

Did he know something Eve did not? Then something occurred to her. “What-what happened to the last servant of Villanelle’s.”

However, Bill didn’t answer. Instead, both of he and Eve were distracted by the approaching hoof steps. 

Eve squinted around wildly looking for the source of the sound. Eventually she found it. There, coming up the path to the house was Villanelle’s trainer Konstantin on a large bay horse. Close behind him was the female gladiator. 

Villanelle was clad in a folded cloth that covered her breast and a loin cloth. The rest of her body was exposed to the sun’s strong rays. She was drenched in droplets of sweat that ran down her long arms and legs, her chest, and face. 

Eve felt a flutter in her stomach. But why? Why did seeing Villanelle in that state make her feel that way? Well, Eve did have to admit that she was a beautiful woman after all. A goddess really. So, it had to be natural to feel a little… something when she saw Villanelle in her current state.

Eve rolled her eyes at herself. She was being so silly. She just had a little school girl crush on the gladiator. That was all. Then again, why did she keep looking at her running up towards the house? Why was she captivated by the bouncing of her breasts and the muscles on her thighs as she ran? Eve shook her head as if to rid herself of these thoughts. It wasn’t right.  
“You should probably run her a bath.”

Eve jumped in surprise at hearing Bill’s voice again. “Huh?”

“A bath,” Bill said again. “Villanelle will be needing one.”

“Oh! Right,” Eve chuckled awkwardly. She then collected the laundry, deciding it would have to get done later. She then rushed inside and got to work preparing the bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle takes a bath

Eve was just finishing up filling the tub with water when Villanelle entered her bedroom. Eve had been thankful Bill had reminded her of her work. Otherwise she probably would have gotten in trouble.

“Oh good,” Villanelle said seeing the bath ready for her.

Eve was used to most gladiators using the public baths in Rome. However, Villanelle rarely went out in public. So instead, her bath was done in private at the house. It was another curious aspect of the situation Eve found herself in.

Villanelle began undressing and Eve as was usual began making her way outside of the room. However, her master’s voice called her to stop.

“I want you to stay.” It was a command that Eve couldn’t refuse.

So, she turned back to face the half-dressed gladiator. “As you wish,” she nodded. This was certainly a different turn of events, Eve thought. She was normally asked to leave. So why was this time different?  
Eve tried to divert her eyes as Villanelle removed her sweaty clothes. But it was harder than expected. Eve assured herself that this urge was purely out of curiosity. So she allowed herself an glance.

Villanelle was just as beautiful naked as she was clothed. Eve noted how small her breasts were, and yet they were perky. They were certainly smaller than what the “ideal” in Rome was. Yet Eve found then to be very pretty. The hair on her lower half was well groomed. Far more groomed than most of the other woman in Rome. Eve was almost certain the hair has been trimmed. Her butt matched the rest of her slim muscular body. Her skin looked soft and was slightly brown from the sun. Yet there was still a fairness to her. All in all the sight of the unclothed gladiator was very pleasing.

Villanelle, leaving her tunic on the floor, lowered her body into the warm water in the tub. Once settled she turned to Eve. “Come sit and talk with me.”

Have a conversation? Eve had rarely been asked to do such a thing with a gladiator. It was a pleasant surprise, and Eve welcomed it. She moved then to sit on the edge of the tub while a smile played on her lips.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Thought she had wanted to converse Villanelle seemed at a loss for words. But eventually she spoke. “So,” she began hesitantly. “How do you like it here?”

“It is nice,” Eve assured her. “I’ve never worked somewhere so luxurious.”

Villanelle smirked and said, “I do enjoy the finer things.” She leaned back in the tub relaxing a bit now that the talking had begun. 

Eve did her best just to glance at the gladiator’s face and not at the rest of her. However, by the second it was growing harder. She was still curious.

Villanelle noticed this because she then said, “Does me being naked make you uncomfortable? I’ve noticed her look uncomfortable.”

“No-no,” Eve stuttered. This was a surprisingly forward question, which she had not expected. “I am just trying to be respectful.”

A giggle escaped those full lips. “You can look if you want. I don’t mind.” But then she leaned forward eagerly. “Unless… You already have.”

Eve felt her cheeks burning red. “I must confess I did glance... But you can’t fault me for being curios.”

“Of course not,” Villanelle replied relaxing back once again. “How do you find my body?”

“What?” Eve’s brows shot up in surprise at being asked such a question.

“Do you find me beautiful?”

Eve let out a scoff of surprise. “Do you truly want my opinion? Surely you must be aware of your own appearance.”

Villanelle bit her lower lip as she gazed up at Eve. “So, you do find me beautiful?”

“To agree would only feed you arrogance.” Eve had spoken the words before she had been able to stop herself. Normally, she would have been reprimanded for these words. But this situation was far from normal.

So instead, her comment was met with roars of laughter as Villanelle beamed. “What can I say?” She shrugged. “I’m sensational.”

Feeling free to express herself, Eve rolled her eyes and smiled down at the gladiator. The two smiled and laughter together. It was nice, noted Eve. It was freeing to be open like this, and she hoped it would continue. “So, when can I expected to see you in the colosseum?”

“In two nights. Female gladiators open for the men on weekends.”

Eve nodded and smiled. She did not normally watch her gladiator when she went to the arena with them. However, she had already decided that this time would be different. She was very interested in seeing Villanelle battle. “So in one night there will be a banquet?”

Villanelle nodded as she washed the dirt and sweat from her body. “Yes, and I’m glad this time you will be there.”

“Why?”

Another shrug. “I enjoy your company,” Villanelle replied. “You’re honest and unafraid of me.”

“Afraid?” Eve’s dark brows furrowed as her head tilted to one side. “Should I be afraid?”

There was a pause as Villanelle continued to wash herself with a cloth. Then those hazel eyes found Eve’s dark ones. “I guess that depends.”

Eve opened her mouth to reply. However, Villanelle cut her off.

“There’s a great deal to do before the banquet. You should get back to the laundry.”

Eve felt as if once again she had been put in her place as a servant. So, she stood without question and left the room once again filled with curiosity and confusion. One moment everything had been relaxed and casual. The next it was secretive again. There was much to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the banquet arrives and so does Eve's lust

The day of the banquet arrived and the household was filled with the buzz of busy servants. Carolyn oversaw everything. No detail was too small. This fascinated Eve and she asked Bill about it as the two removed the tub from Villanelle’s room after her bath.

“It’s all business,” Bill explained. “Carolyn won’t let anything go amiss.”

“Is it all for more sponsorships?”

“People will bet on the combats tomorrow. Carolyn wants them to bet on Villanelle. The banquet is for them to meet her. And it’s also for Villanelle. She could die tomorrow you know.”

Eve shook her head, and smiled. “Nah, I don’t think she will.”

Bill replied with a cheeky grin. “Well she hasn’t in twenty battle in the arena.”

Her jaw dropped. “That many?”

“Our gladiator is a fine one to be sure,” Bill laughed. “The rumor is that she’ll be put up against the men week.”

Eve raised her brows. She had never heard of such a thing happening. No wonder she lived in such a fine house. Villanelle must be very popular. Now Eve was even more intrigued. She desperately wanted to see the gladiator fight.

Once the tub was put away, Eve retuned to Villanelle who was going through clothes in her room. As she closed the door behind her, the gladiator pulled a blue long dress from the array tunics. “That’s a good choice.”

“I know,” Villanelle said smugly.

Eve rolled her eyes. Villanelle was arrogant and yet there was a certain charm about it. It was endearing. She moved forward and helped Villanelle pull the mess of fabric over her head. It fit her slim frame perfectly. “Now, what do you want to do with her hair?” Eve asked patting one of the chairs by the table inviting her to sit down in front of her.

Villanelle did so saying, “What can you do?”

“Whatever you like! It will be easily compared to my messy hair,” Eve chuckled.

Villanelle tone became serious then. “Don’t say that.”

Eve was taken aback by her deep and cold manor. “What?”

“You have beautiful hair… Never say otherwise.”

Eve was so confused she wasn’t sure if she should thank you or not. So, she just nodded and avoided eye contact. She looked down at her hands and cleared her throat. “A bun then?”

Villanelle nodded as she wrapped a line of golden beads around her upper arm.

When Eve was finally done, the gladiator’s hair was done up in a braided bun on the crown of her head, which she seemed pleased with. Then it was time to join the party that had already begun in the large great room. Villanelle entered the room with Eve following close behind.

The house was filled with well dressed and wealthy people. They were all waiting for Villanelle to appear. When she was seen by the large group pf people, they all cheered and hailed her with compliments. The gladiator beamed and lapped up the praises.

Then Carolyn appeared and took Villanelle by the hand. “Come on,” she smiled warmly. “There are so many people I want you to meet.”

So, for the next several hours Eve dutifully followed Villanelle around the room attending to her needs. In other words, she got her food and drink whenever she asked. Eve hated having to go fetch things. Mainly because she was so interested in hearing what people had to say.

However, she was a bit let down by the conversations. It was all statistics of the gladiators and shameless flirting from the men, and even the women. All did so openly and very pointedly. Some ever offered to take Villanelle back to her room right now for sex. Villanelle handled this well, though. She would simply just laugh it off and say the whine had gone to their heads.

Eve was surprised by how open the women were about liking Villanelle. Mainly because such things were not widely accepted. Eve herself found that she was attracted to women and men, but she had never voiced these feelings or acted on them. Or at least she had never been given the chance.

Villanelle was much warmer in conversation that she usually was. But Eve knew that was not really her. She caught little glimpses of annoyance on her beautiful young face when no one was looking. And whenever the gladiator caught Eve’s eye she would give a quick wink which made Eve smile.

However, there was a hitch in the night when Villanelle asked Eve to fetch her some more whine and she returned to find she had vanished. Eve sighed and then took a big gulp of the whine before setting it down on a nearby table. So, she then began a search for the gladiator.

Eve searched the whole house with no luck what so ever. But there was one place that Eve hadn’t looked. There was a large courtyard and garden behind the house that she could be hiding in. It was at least worth a try. Eve then ventured out into the cool night that was lit by a full moon.

The courtyard was filled with statues, high hedges, flowers and a large fountain. It was beautiful to behold, but Eve had no time to admire the roses. She started at the front by the fountain and made her way back toward the statues among the tall hedges. As she went the sounds of the party died away a new sound came to Eve’s ears. The sounds of soft moaning filled the night air, and Eve snickered to herself. She drew closer and closer to the sound until she was peeking around the corner of a hedge to find the source of the noise.

Eve stopped frozen in her tracks. What she saw was not what she had expected to see. There, leaning against the statue of a famous gladiator was Villanelle with her skirt raised. And between her legs was a kneeling dark hair woman whose lips were connected with Villanelle’s heat.

Eve knew she should look away. Yet she couldn’t. Her feet refused to move and her brown eyes remained glued to Villanelle’s faces as it twisted with pleasure. Then Eve hand did something she did not consciously ask it to do. It moved beneath her tunic and between her own legs and began moving back and forth. Her pussy was beginning to throb as she watched on.

“Yes,” Villanelle whispered loudly. “Right there.” Her eyes were closed tightly as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She gripped the statue behind her to keep steady. She looked so stunning with the light of the moon caressing her fair skin.

Eve felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the moment. A whine crept up her throat and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her fingers were working fast now. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as the one between those pair of long legs. How did she taste? How soft was her skin there? Eve’s mind was racing with images of her and Villanelle kissing and fucking. It was beautiful and hot all at once.

She was just about to finish, so Eve opened her eyes for one more look at Villanelle. But wait. Those eyes. Were those hazel eyes were looking in her direction? Oh no! Eve did the only thing she knew to do. She ran. Eve ran so hard that she began tasting iron in her mouth. Finally, she reached the back door where she came to a halt. What had she just done? Why had she done it? Had Villanelle really been looking at her? Oh fuck… She was about to be fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of what Eve saw in the garden

Eve waited for several minutes before returning to the banquet. She entered through the kitchen and as she did, she happened to catch a glance of an almost empty bottle of wine. She grabbed it and took a large swig. Once the bottle was finished, she tossed it to the side and walked back into the large room.

She stayed to one side of the room in the shadows. Eve didn’t want to be seen quit yet. After all, how was she going to explain where she had been, and where her master was.

Her mind raced as she stayed out of the way of the wealthy men and women. Had Villanelle really seen her? Maybe it had just been a trick of the light. At least that’s what Eve prayed it had been. If she had been seen, how would she explain what she had been doing? It wouldn’t be plausible to say it had simply been an itch. And she couldn’t very well say a bee had flown up her tunic. Ugh, this was a nightmare.

Eve’s eyes were scanning the room as she thought, and that’s when she saw her. Eve’s heart stopped, as she saw the gladiator making her way through the crowd of people towards her. Maybe she should run away. No, that would be suspicious. Eve was so panicked that even if she had wanted to move, she wouldn’t have been able to. So, she simply stood and did her best to smile at Villanelle as she approached.

However, the smile was obviously not as good as she had hoped. Villanelle grimaced and when she was close enough, she asked, “why do you look like you’re in pain?”

“Uhh,” Eve had to think of a lie quick. “My feet are killing me.”

“Party’s almost over,” Villanelle assured her. She was so composed. Eve wondered how it was possible if Villanelle really had seen her. So maybe she hadn’t. “Sorry, I ran off for a while,” Villanelle continued. “I had to take care of some business.”

Business? Is that what she called it? “Oh really?”  
Villanelle nodded with her familiar arrogant smirk. “What did you get up to while I was gone?”

“Had a drink,” Eve sighed before letting out a chuckle.

“Excellent,” smiled Villanelle. She seemed almost proud.

Soon the party began to settle down and people began to make their way out. Once everyone was gone, Villanelle returned to her room with Eve, who was very distracted as she helped her undress.

All Eve seemed to be able to think of was Villanelle leaned up against that statue moaning. So, she did her best not to look her gladiator in the eye. She couldn’t deny that the thought of the whole scene still aroused her. 

“You see distant tonight,” remarked Villanelle.

“Had a bit too much to drink I guess,” Eve chuckled awkwardly.

“You looked so beautiful tonight.”

Eve froze her folding of the dress and looked up as Villanelle who had snuggled under her sheets and was now grinning at her. What was this woman playing at? One minute she was having sex with a random woman in the garden and now she was calling her servant beautiful. This gladiator certainly was different from any other person Eve had ever met. Which is why Eve found herself drawn to Villanelle. She was absolutely fascinating. “Thank you,” Eve said finally.

“You’re welcome,” nodded the gladiator with that same haughty smile.

Eve sighed and continued her work. Neither of the women would say anything else to each that night. Instead, Villanelle would turn on her side and immediately close her eyes. Which Eve took to mean that she was done talking, and as a servant she had to respect that wish.

After putting out the torches in the large room, she then retreated to her own bedroom. And when all the lights were out, Eve decided to finish what she had started in the garden. Eve allowed herself to fantasies about her master as she did so. It only took a few minutes, but it certainly was pleasurable.

And as Eve lay there panting, she couldn’t help but shake her head. She must be going mad. She had only known this woman for a short time, and knew little about her. Yet her she was touching herself to the thought of the gladiator. Not to mention this woman basically owned her. Eve must be completely out of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle fights in the colosseum

Eve woke the next morning early in order to prep for the colosseum. She grabbed armor, the short sword Villanelle would wield, bandages, medical supplies, sharpening tools, and more. Eve simple moved through the motions of that morning. She had no feelings except exhaustion. She did her best not to think about the lives that would be lost today in the arena.

However, the images came to mind when it came time to wake up Villanelle. Somehow when Eve saw her lying there so peacefully everything became more real than it ever had. But she blocked the thought as best she could once again as she approached the sleeping gladiator.

With a hand on Villanelle’s shoulder Eve softly whispered, “It’s time.”

Those stunning hazel eyes fluttered open and as soon as they fell on Eve a smile appeared on her lips. “Good morning,” she yawned. “Did you sleep well?”

Eve nodded and mumbled a yes as she moved to the tunic, she had laid out the night before for Villanelle to wear. The next minutes Eve felt as if she was in a trance. What she was doing was almost muscle memory. Helping someone dress was second nature now. Then once done, it was time to meet Bill with his wagon outside. Konstantin, the trainer was already with Bill and sitting in the back of the wagon.

Villanelle rode up front with Bill and Eve rode in the back with all the armor and other things with Konstantin. Eve did not look forward as she rode, but instead she faced the house that they would be returning to later. And she prayed that they all would be returning together.

As they rode through Rome the people, they passed cheered and called after then. Villanelle waved and nodded at her fans wearing a charming smile. Eve could tell she was loving all the attention as usual, which made Eve scoff and cross her arms. Villanelle apparently heard this because she turned to look back over her should and gave a wink. For a woman who was about to go into a battle of life and death she seemed extremely calm and jovial.

Eventually, they arrived at the massive stone colosseum. Bill drove them around it till they reached a large passage way. He drove into the dark passage which was lit by large torches. They began passing doorways and eventually stopped at one. Here the two women got off the wagon and Eve carried all the supplies into the small room behind the door. The room may have been small but it still held a table, chairs, and bench within. On the table was a large bottle of wine with two wooden goblets.

“I’ll wait out here,” came the gruff voice on Konstantin from the passage.

Villanelle nodded and then closed the door behind them and rubbed her hand together eagerly. “Let’s have a drink, shall we?”

Eve get Villanelle’s things read and laid out on the bench. Then she turned to her master who was holding out a goblet filled to the brim with wine. She took it and sipped the dark red liquid.

Villanelle took a large gulp and smiled down at Eve. “How are you feeling?”

Eve’s brows raised. Shouldn’t she be asking Villanelle that question? “Uhh, I’m good. How are you? Ready?”

“Always ready!”  
Eve shook her head and took another sip of her drink. “How are you this calm?”

Villanelle frowned and shrugged. “I’ve had a lot of practice… But after we finish out drink it’ll be time for armor,” she said before taking another large swallow of wine.

Once the wine has been finished Eve set about attaching the leather armor to Villanelle’s chest, legs, and arms. The dark leather made Villanelle’s pale skin looks ever brighter in the light of the torches in the room. Eve thought she looked very good in the armor. It suited her. Villanelle already had a certain power to her, but this seemed to add to it. When Eve handed Villanelle her sword, the gladiator took a moment to admire herself in the shinning blade. Eve finished by pulling Villanelle’s long blonde hair up into a ponytail. She couldn’t help but notice how soft that hair was. Then finally, it was time to enter the arena.

Eve followed dutifully as Villanelle made her way down the long stone passage way until they finally arrived at the end. The end was marked by an iron bared gate. On the other side was the stage on which Villanelle was about to give a performance. Here Eve did a few last-minute checks with the armor and Villanelle’s sword. She glanced up at Villanelle’s face, which was lit by the rays of sunlight coming through the bars. The gladiator looked absolutely giddy even thought she could possibly die soon.

Konstantin was not far behind. He did a few checks on his own on the armor. Then he gave Villanelle a pep talk. He reminded her of her training and of her special moves. Then he took a flask covered on fur from his belt and took a swig. “I’m going to wait with Bill for this first match,” he told her. Then with that he disappeared back down the passage way.

Once he had gone, Villanelle peered through the bars of the gate and into the colosseum and grinned. “Well, wish me luck. Not that I’ll need it,” she chortled.

Eve put on a weak smile and said, “Good luck my lady.”

“Villanelle…”

“Huh?”

“Call me Villanelle, Eve.”

Then she really did smile up at her. “Good luck Villanelle.”

“And there’s no need to look like you’re already in morning,” Villanelle assured her. “I’ll see you soon.”

Before Eve could reply, the gate began opening up into the arena. And out walked the blonde gladiator into the sun, and was met with the roars of hundreds of people. She greeted them with smiles and raised arms.

Eve grabbed hold of the gate once it had closed on again. Actually, she held o tightly to the bars that she felt her fingers going lightly numb. She starred out onto the sunlit stage from the shadowed safety of the passage way.

It wasn’t long before Villanelle was joined by a younger woman, who was no greeted with a much joy as Villanelle. Her long dark hair was done up in a braid that went down her back, and should could not have looked more petrified. She gazed at the blonde gladiator almost pleadingly. But Villanelle who was egging on the crowd did not notice. Villanelle walked around with such confidence that it looked as if she had already won the match.

Sure, enough the battle between the two women only lasted a few minutes. The younger woman was able to hold on longer than Eve had expected, but was no match for Villanelle. Eve’s jaw dropped as she watched her master swing her sword and glide across the clay dirt. It was so graceful. She moved with such finesse and precision. Eve could hardly take her eyes off of her. He almost noticed Villanelle’s face. She wore and expression of absolute ecstasy. Her eyes were alight with joy as she swung her weapon at the younger woman. This was all a game to her. A game that she was very skilled at, and Eve was mesmerized much like she had been last night in the garden.

At the end Villanelle drove her short-bladed weapon through the younger woman’s chest. She did so with a smile on her full, strawberry red lips. The gladiator then turned to the crowd and pumped her fist into the air victorious.

Eve found herself clapping and grinning without even thinking about doing so. She had lived. Villanelle had conquered her opponent. However, she knew it was not yet over. There was still one more gladiator to be defeated before Villanelle was done.

As the body of the first was removed Eve heard a voice come from behind her. “That was too easy for her.”

She turned to see Bill and Konstantin walking up behind her. “Yes, but I heard last night that this other woman will be harder.”

Bill nodded in agreement. “She’s almost as famous as Villanelle… I don’t know her name, but she’s known as the ghost.”

Eve turned back to the arena and sighed. She was so ready for all of this to be over. Konstantin came and stood beside her. He looked worried as he starred out into the sunlight.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Inquired Eve looking up at the grey bearded man.

“Hard to say,” he replied shaking his head.

Eve once again turned her attention to the arena as she began to hear the roar of the crowd. There standing in front of Villanelle was a very small woman was jet black hair. She looked hardened and had several scars on her face. Villanelle was smirking down at her as she held up her sword at the ready.

However, no matter what, the woman known as the ghost refused to attack first. Villanelle even began taunting her, but she would not budge. So, Villanelle had to take her chance. She lunged and to everyone’s surprise the ghost easily dodged.

Konstantin swore under her breath. “She’s quick,” he whispered. “Quicker than Villanelle.”

Eve heart sank down into her stomach. If Konstantin was worried then she felt terrified. Her hearted pounded with every clang of the two gladiator’s swords. It was not going as well as the first battle had.

A scream of pain reverberated throughout the arena as the ghost’s sword sliced through a space in the armor on Villanelle’s leg. Eve bared her teeth and clung even tighter to the bars of the gate. She saw Villanelle falling and desperately wanted to stop the net blow that came to her face. The opponents blade moved across Villanelle’s cheek and blood began to drip from the wound as she thudded to the ground.

“Shit,” Eve hissed out. “Come on Villanelle!”

Villanelle blocked the next attack with her sword and rolled out of the way. She scrambled to her feet panting and looking absolutely livid. Her face stunning was red with anger and blood. She seemed almost out of control as she swung several more times al the ghost, all of which she dodged.

Konstantin then screamed out to her, “don’t forget what you’ve learned!”

Villanelle seemed to hear this because the anger seemed to slightly fade from her face. She slowed down her attacks began to focus. Then she was able to put her opponent on the defensive. The ghost was beginning to look concerned, and Villanelle could see that.

Villanelle then did something that made Eve’s jaw drop. She with attacked hard for a moment loosening the sword from the other woman’s hand and then with one kick her sword was send flying. The ghost’s eye grew wide as Villanelle’s sword sliced through her neck, which send her crumpling to the ground.

The crowd erupted with cheers as Villanelle gave one final stab with her sword through the ghost’s chest. She then turned covered in blood to look up at the crowd wearing a triumphant grin. 

But eve noticed something she hoped no one else did. Villanelle was limping now. She had truly been hurt by that first cut. Villanelle needed to come out of the arena now. She needed to help her. Eve waited desperately for Villanelle to come back to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve cares for a wounded Villanelle

Eve waited impatiently as Villanelle stumbled and limped towards her, Konstantin and Bill. Both the trainer and Eve held their hands out to her. Relief washed over her as Villanelle came into arm’s reach. She took hold of her hand and wrapped her arm over her shoulders. Konstantin did the same with the other arm. The sounds of the roaring crowd had faded from everyone’s minds and their attention was now on the wounded gladiator.

Villanelle swore loudly as they helped her back to the room, she had gotten ready in. When she reached the wooden bench, she sat down and grimaced. “How bad?” She asked her eyes wincing shut.

“It’s going to scar,” replied Bill.

Villanelle growled and sighed with displeasure at these words.

Eve ran for the bandages.

Konstantin knelt next to Villanelle and took a rag to sweaty and bloody face. “You did well,” he said before removing the armor from Villanelle’s body.

“No well enough,” Villanelle scoffed and rolled her eyes. She helped Konstantin take off the leather armor as best she could. It was at least distracting her from the pain.

“I’ll get the horses ready,” Bill said before leaving the room.

Eve said nothing, but set to work and got down on her knees to tend to the wounded leg. She began but cleaning the room with some cloth which made Villanelle shout in pain. They gave her leather to bite down on as Eve worked. She hated seeing Villanelle in pain, but it had to be done. Then Eve applied some odd smelling herbal cream to the deep cut, and finished by hastily wrapping Villanelle’s leg in white bandages. “Okay,” Eve said standing. “We can get her home.”

Once again, Eve and the trainer held Villanelle up and half carried her to the back of the wagon. They had to work together and lift her up into the large open wooden space. Eve didn’t hesitate, and climbed up there as well. She slipped behind Villanelle and lifted her head onto her lap. Once, Konstantin was sitting next to Bill, the horses began to trot.

Eve continued to wipe away the blood from Villanelle’s face as the traveled. The cut on her face was not nearly as deep as the one on her leg. This was a just a little more than a scratch. It would heal up nicely in a week or so. Her leg however, was a different story.

As they went the road became rock once they exited the city. This cause Villanelle’s injured legs to bounce up and down a bit cause the gladiator to grit her teeth. Instinctively, Eve took hold of Villanelle’s sweaty and slightly bloody hand. The taller woman squeezed Eve’s hand and pressed it against her forehead. They held hands the whole way back.

Finally, they arrived back at the grand house. Carolyn was already waiting for them with several servants. They opened and the door and the lady of the house ushered them inside. They carried Villanelle into her room and laid her gently down on her bed.

“You need to rest,” Konstantin told the gladiator as he took a step back from the bed.

“How can I rest when I’m in pain?” Villanelle asked through bared teeth.

Eve once again jumped into action. “I’ll stay with you. I know several remedies and herbs with will help with the pain.”

Carolyn placed a kind hand on Eve’s shoulder and said, “thank you Eve.”

Eve nodded and then turned back to Villanelle. She realized then that her heart was still pounding and adrenaline was rushing through her body.

She stayed true to her word. Eve never left Villanelle side for the next several days. She tended to the wound as best as she knew how. They did call a doctor, but Eve was the main caregiver. She also read to Villanelle to help her sleep and talked with her while she was awake. Eve saw to everything Villanelle needed. This was already her job, but she did it especially well for Villanelle.

Eve couldn’t help but wonder about her urge to care for this woman. She had taken care of gladiators before, but this was different. This gladiator was different in every way, and different was good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve get drunk together and get snuggled up

The sun was setting outside of Villanelle’s bedroom window as Eve pulled her chair closer to the bed. As she did so she asked, “so what do you want me to read tonight?”

Villanelle groaned loudly, running her hands over her face. “I just want to get out of this bed!” The doctor had insisted on Villanelle not leaving her bed for five days. This was day four. After the last day on lying in bed she would then be able to hop around using a staff.

“Look, after tomorrow, you can get up. But for now, you need to stay laying down.” Eve rolled her eyes as the gladiator sighed. She had been hearing this frustration since day one. It was annoying at first and now it was just funny.

Then suddenly Villanelle’s eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips. She turned her head slowly towards Eve and said, “So we should celebrate!”

“W-what?”

“Let’s get drunk?”

“What?” Eve’s jaw dropped. “No-we-no!”

“It’s an order, not a suggestion,” Villanelle smirked with narrowed eyes. “Go get out best wine.”

Eve starred at her for a while with her best judgmental expression she could muster. “You must be joking.”

“I most certainty am not!” Villanelle sat up on her elbows. “Look I’ll stay in bed; I just want to be drunk while I do it.”

Eve’s face fell into her hands and she let out a long sigh. Finally, she said, “As you wish.”

Villanelle bit her lip and punched the air in victory. “Yes! Get one bottle for you and one for me.”

So off Eve went to get the wine from the cellar beneath the kitchen. She couldn’t help but smile as she went. Villanelle was filled with more glee than she had been in days and it made her happy to see it. Plus, Villanelle had been sleeping most of the day, so it would be nice to interact more as they both drank. Maybe she could even find out more about her. So, Eve moved quickly and eagerly back to the gladiator’s large room.

Villanelle was waiting sitting up in her bed. Her hand stretched out to take one of the bottles from Eve. She uncorked it hastily and took a massive swig of the dark colored alcohol. “Ahh,” she said with satisfaction. “Delicious.” Then she turned to Eve. “Now sit down, and we’re going to play a game.”

“What game?” Eve inquired as she did as she had been told.

“A drinking game of course. We’re going to say something we’ve never done and if the other person has done it, they drink.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“I’ll start,” Villanelle began with a sly grin. “I have never been in love with a man.”

Eve gave a sad shrug and took a drink. “Sadly yes, once. He broke my heart.”

Villanelle leaned in and rested her head on her palm. She looked intrigued and as if the game would not continue unless, Eve said more.

Eve sighed and looked down at her drink. “I was fifteen and he was eighteen, and I was madly in love. But he loved my best friend.”

Villanelle lower lip went into a pout. “Poor Eve.”

“Anyways,” Eve went on. “I’ve never been outside of Rome.”

Villanelle took a sip of her drink.

This back and forth continued for the next hour until all the strong wine was almost gone. Somehow, in that house Eve had become very drunk indeed. She did not often drink in great quantity and was not used to it. She found that she had become very giggly. She often burst with laughter as Villanelle hiccuped loudly from her own drunkenness.

“Okay, I’ve got one,” Eve said slurring her words slightly. “I have never shared a bed with anyone.”

“Wait,” Villanelle shook her head in disbelief. “Are you saying you’ve never had sex?”

“No!” Eve shouted indignantly. “I mean he left right after. I’ve never slept in the same bed as someone else. Like at the same time.

“Well come here then,” said Villanelle opening her arms as an invitation.

Against better judgment Eve crawled into bed beside Villanelle. The two women sat side by side and continued to giggle. But maybe that was the alcohol talking.

Villanelle snickered and put her arm around Eve giving her a hug. “I’ve never had a friend like you.”

“Awww,” Eve said with a frown. She leaned in and snuggled into Villanelle’s hug. Then she took a drink. She had never had a friend like herself either, she thought letting out a chuckle. And she certainly had never had a friend like Villanelle. Were they friends? Villanelle seemed to think so. 

Then Eve let the alcohol guide her words for the next statement. “I’ve never kissed a woman.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and slowly took a drink. She bit her lip for a moment as she starred across the bed at the drunken Eve. “Really? Would you like to?”

“Uh,” Eve began thoughtfully. “I’m not sure…

Villanelle seemed to lean in a little bit closer then. Her eyes were locked intently on Eve.

Eve found herself looking down at Villanelle’s lips then. They looked so soft and beautiful. They could almost be described as inviting. Subconsciously, she licked her lips as she gazed down at them. Wait, what was she doing? Eve began to panic. This was all too real. This shouldn’t be happening. “No.”

“No, what?” Villanelle asked softly glancing down at Eve’s mouth.

“I- I don’t think I’d like to kiss a woman.” Eve stood up suddenly. “I should go to bed.” She took her bottle of wine and ran for it. She extinguished the torches on the way out. But she didn’t turn back to look at Villanelle. “Goodnight,” she said quickly before escaping the room. Things had become too real for Eve. She was there to be a servant, and that was all. Falling for the gladiator was out absolutely of the question.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle comes to Eve's rescue

It took several months for Villanelle to return to her normal schedule. She was thrilled when she was finally able to go back to the colosseum. But for Eve those months of recovery had been some of the hardest for Eve. She pulled away emotionally from the gladiator as much as possible. She knew she had crossed a line by crawling in bed with Villanelle. It wouldn’t happen again, Eve promised herself.

Eve stayed as busy as possible those months and after that. Thankfully, once Villanelle was training with Konstantin again, Eve found it easier to resist temptation when she found time alone. With several hours to herself she found some peace. Because when Villanelle was around Eve had to work hard to avoid eye contact and connection with her master.

This seemed to greatly annoy Villanelle. She would inquire what was wrong and yet Eve would not answer her. This would cause the gladiator’s face to fall or to sigh in annoyance. Once she even stormed out of a room when Eve replied that “nothing was wrong.” Eve was surprised by the fact that Villanelle had not yet ordered her to tell the truth. She was thankful for that. Though part of her was sure that even if ordered she would lie.

Yet part of Eve, wished that night had gone different in Villanelle’s bed. She wished she had just grabbed the gladiator’s face and pressed their lips together. What would be the harm? Well, Eve knew what the harm would be. She would be dismissed for something like that. It was not her place to fall for someone who was above her. Eve was a servant and nothing more.

At the same time, Eve felt as if she was going mad with desire. It took everything in her not to caress Villanelle’s soft skin and hair while she helped her bathe after a hard run. To not push her up against a wall and start kissing her passionately. Eve pushed these desires as far down as she possibly could, but it was growing more and more difficult by the day.

Today was an easy day. Villanelle would be training all day, and Eve was busy at work in the kitchen. The cook had fallen ill a few days ago, and Eve had been picking up the slack. Now she was chopping carrots for dinner that night. That’s when she heard approaching footsteps and she smiled to herself. Bill would be supposed to be delivering more food today around this time. The two had become close friends these last several months, which had made Eve feel more at home. She was glad for a friend.

The footsteps drew closer and Eve turned to the doorway of the kitchen. However, the smile that had appeared on her face, soon fell. It was not Bill standing there but another man that she never seen before. And the way his eyes were looking her up and down indicated that this interaction was not going to be pleasurable.

“Hey there,” the tall man growled in a deep husky voice. He leaned against the door way and crossed his arms as his eyes continued to scan Eve’s body.

“Where’s Bill?” Eve felt as if those eyes were undressing her and she was not in favor of it.

“Wife’s sick,” explained the stranger.

“Well do you have the food?”

“Yes,” he replied licking his lips.

“Well don’t just stand there like an ass. Go and get it and bring it here.”

He did as Eve told him. It took him several trips to bring it all. And Eve prayed each one would be the last. When he was finally done, he did not leave. Instead, he came and stood in front of Eve looked like he expected something.

“What?” She asked with her hand resting on her hips.

“I’d like payment,” he smirked.

“You’ve already been payed. Lady Carolyn pays a head.”  
“Yes,” he nodded slowly. “But I’d like a tip, I guess you could say, from you.”

Eve glared up at him. “Well you’re not going to get one.”

The smirk fell and was replaced by a look of distain. “You will, if I say so.” He then grabbed Eve’s arms forcefully.

She fought against him, but he was a bit stronger than her. Next thing she knew he had pushed her up against the wall with his body. “Fuck you,” she spat at him.”

“No,” replied the man as his smirk reappeared. “I believe it’s the other way around.”

Eve was about to scream for help when suddenly the man was no longer leering over her. Instead she blinked and the man was on the floor in front of her. She looked up and saw Villanelle standing over him pointing a dagger at his throat.

The gladiator was practically fuming with rage. Eve had never seen her look so savage. Not even in the arena. Her teeth were barred and she eyes were filled with flames. Villanelle was shaking with the sheer strength of the anger that coursed through her body.

“Villanelle,” Eve breathed out. She said her name in surprise, and almost like as a thank you.

But the gladiator did not turn and look at her when she spoke her name. She continued to stare down at the man that had pushed himself on Eve moments before. “Get out,” Villanelle hissed out.

The man was looking up at her in pure fear. He was shaking, but for different reason that the woman who was standing above him. He nodded hastily and began to apologize.

But Villanelle cut him off. “Shut up… I told you to get out worm.”

The man scrambled to his feet and hastily rushed from the room, and he managed not to evoke anymore rage from Villanelle on the way out.

Villanelle face then made a complete change from a cold one to complete and utter softness. She turned to Eve and raised hand to her face. She brushed her finger across her cheek gently. “Are you alright?”

Eve nodded and gave a weak smile. “No harm done.”

“Are you sure?”

Eve nodded again, “yes, I’m sure.”

Villanelle let out a small sigh of relief. “Good,” she smiled. “If he ever come back, you come and get me.” Villanelle then softly brushed some of Eve’s curls behind her ear.

“Y-you’re back early,” Eve stuttered.

“The sun is setting,” chuckled the gladiator.

“Oh,” whispered Eve. “Well,” she saw drawing away from Villanelle towards the door. “I’ll get your bath ready then.”

They didn’t talk the rest of the day. Eve went back to her lack of eye contact and distancing once she had left the kitchen. Those soft touches lingered in her mind for the next several weeks. In fact several nights while fantasizing they crept up in Eve’s mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinning dipping fun

Eve tried to a bit warmer with Villanelle from then on. She did after all save her from an assault. Not that Eve couldn’t handle herself, but still it was nice to have backup. So, the least she could do was be kind. The began spending time together again. It was relaxing and even fun. Villanelle was always good a cracking jokes. She often made Eve burst with laughter.

Today Villanelle had just arrived back from her afternoon run and so Eve began making her way bedroom. But the blonde gladiator stopped her by taking hold of her arm. Eve turned to look up at Villanelle quizzically.

“I’m going to go wash off in the pond,” she explained wearing a charming and beautiful smile. “I want you to come and along.”

“Me?” Eve asked raising her eyebrows. “Why me?”

“I want you to come swimming with me!”

Eve opened her mouth to protest, but Villanelle cut her off.

“That’s an order.” There was an infamous smirk.

Eve rolled her brown eyes and grinned up at Villanelle. Couldn’t argue with that “Alright, let’s go.”

So, off the two women went to the large pond behind the back garden. Eve had known about the pond, but had never been. The sun was still high in the sky causing her to start sweating. The water, which was sure to be cool, would soon wash that away.

They had hardly arrived by Villanelle had already started removing her sandals and clothing. Soon, she was bare and glowing from the light of the sun. Eve suddenly seeing Villanelle beautiful naked and sweaty body became self-conscious of her own. She paused near the edge of the water, staring into the slightly murky water.

“Well?” Villanelle asked still wearing that stunning smile. “Are you coming?”

Eve looked up and felt her stomach flip. The gladiator looked so stunning in the bright rays of the sun. She was absolutely radiant. Eve tried her best to to stare, but as usual it was hard. It’s not as if she didn’t see the woman naked often after all. Why should now be any different? In fact, it shouldn’t be, yet somehow it was.

Eve hesitantly removed her tunic and undergarments until she too was naked. She looked on As Villanelle wadded into the water and saw a shiver run over her body. The water had to be chilly. She was not looking forward to its cold touch. And yet, Eve found herself eagerly following behind Villanelle.

Sure, enough the water was cool, but warmer than it might have been due to the hot sun above. Eve almost instinctively covered her breasts as she felt her nipples hardened. And subconsciously she wondered in Villanelle’s had done the same.

“Feels so good,” Villanelle hummed allowing her body to sink down so that she was covered up to her shoulders.

“Easy for you to say you just gone done exercising,” Eve said shaking slightly.

“Keep coming, it gets easier,” Villanelle assured her. She held out a hand to her inviting her closer.

Eve sighed and did as she was instructed. She took the welcoming hand Villanelle had extended. She then allowed herself to be drawn out into the water. Thankfully, it was not too deep. Eve’s feet barely grazed the bottom, so she was sure Villanelle could stand with her body easily covered.

She couldn’t help be smile as she looked to the gladiator. She felt her body slowly growing used to the cool water. But what Eve was not used to was being naked in front of Villanelle. She felt her heart pounding hard against her chest. Eve was beginning to feel light headed.

“You alright?”

“Hmm?”

Villanelle grinned as she held fast to Eve’s hand. “You look nervous.”

“Who me? Why would I be nervous?”

“I don’t know… Maybe because we’re both naked?”

Eve hastily shook her head. Then trying to distract her, she splashed some water at Villanelle.

Villanelle flinched as the water hit her face. Afterwards her jaw dropped in surprise. “So, you want to play?” Villanelle responded with a massive amount of water.

The battle raged on for a long time. The two women ended up just paying around for a while and enjoying the water and sun. Near the end Villanelle dove toward Eve and pushed her underneath the water. Eve hastily surfaced again and spit water in Villanelle’s direction. She loved hearing her giggle at she held up a hand to block the water. It was seriously adorable.

“I shall be victorious,” Villanelle shouted grabbing hold of Eve’s wrists stopping her water attacks.

The two women struggled against one another like children still grinning like idiots. But as they smiled at one another the fight slowly began to devolve somehow.

Eve panted trying to catch her breath as her smile fell. She then found herself starring across at Villanelle’s lips. She then took in the lack of distance between them. She could feel Villanelle’s breasts brushing against her own. Eve pictured reaching out and touching them. They were sure to be soft. She swallowed hard trying to rid her mind of the sexual thoughts.

“What?” Villanelle asked gasping for air.

“I…”

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Eve breathed out in surprise.

But Villanelle didn’t ask again. Instead, she released Eve’s wrists and took hold of her face between her long-fingered hands. Her head tilted to the side and then she pressed her lips to Eve’s.

Eve gasped slightly but Villanelle’s lips stopped it. She lifted her hand to take hold of the gladiator’s hips, and used that leverage to pull her body up against her own. God, her skin was so soft, and so were her lips. It was better than Eve could have ever imagined. It was better than she had fantasied about in those late nights. And then there was Villanelle’s tongue slipping across Eve’s lower lip wanting access. Which she, of course, granted.

The kiss lasted a long time, but not long enough. The two women broke apart when a voice rang out across the yard. It was Konstantin, looking for Villanelle. Then broke apart and but still held onto each other.

“Get out and go back to the house,” Villanelle began wearing a victorious grin on her lips. “I’ll follow in a little while.”

Eve beamed at her. She leaned in a gave Villanelle another quick kiss before doing as she was told.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times for Eve and her gladiator!

Eve scurried up the bank of the pond and slipped back on the clothes she had taken off. Then after one last smile in Villanelle’s direction, she made her way back up towards the house. As she did so, Eve couldn’t stop smiling. Was this really? Had that really just happened? It hardly seemed real. Yet at the same time, it was the only real thing in the world.

Eve finally arrived at Villanelle’s room and began cleaning this and that, acting as if everything were normal. And After a long while, she was joined by Villanelle. She was also grinning broadly. Her motioned to Eve to join her in a corner or the room in a discrete manor.

Once both women were close together, Villanelle spoke. “Tonight, I want you to come to my room after everyone has gone to sleep. I’ll be waiting for you… Just act normal until then.”

Eve gazed adoring up at Villanelle and thought about kissing her again. But was worried about doing so. Who knows who could just walk in? It was clear from Villanelle behavior that this was all to be kept secret. “Okay,” she nodded in agreement.

So, about their usually routine they went. Every now and then they would catch each other’s eyes and hastily look away. Eve could tell several times that this caused her to blush. She hoped no one noticed. As she thought about what was going to happen tonight, hundreds of butterflies would erupt inside her stomach. And the hours dragged by in an unbearably slow pace. But finally, the night came. And once everyone had turned in Eve did as Villanelle had instructed.

Down the hallway she crept, and at the same time, Eve prayed that no one in the house could hear her heart pounding against her chest, or hear her shaky breathing. When she arrived at the bedroom, she saw it as she had left it. Two torches on either side on Villanelle’s bed were still burning giving the room a dim glow. And there on the bed was Villanelle.

The gladiator was completely bare already, and siting on the edge of the bed smiling at her. Venus herself should be jealous of such a sigh, Eve thought to herself. Before her was truly a goddess.

Eve shut the door slowly trying her best not to make any noise, and then turned back to see Villanelle had risen to stand. Slowly, the goddess began making her way towards Eve.

“Took you long enough,” Villanelle chortled with a smirk.

Eve couldn’t help but stare as she glided towards her. The lighting made it seem as if Villanelle was some sort of vision in the night. And if this was a vision, it was certainly the nest kind. Her skin looked so soft. Eve wanted nothing more but to touch it, and taste Villanelle full lips once again. She shuddered as she thought about the fact that in moments, she could be doing just that.

“Don’t be nervous,” Villanelle shook her head. “Relax… I’ve got you.”

Eve sighed trying to release some of the butterflies that had made a home inside her.

Villanelle then stopped in front of her and began pulling her tunic over her head. Once this was done, the clothing was tossed casually onto the floor.

Eve finally allowed her hands to fulfill her desires. She raised them to Villanelle sides, and began caressing her skin. Her fingers danced across the gladiator’s body with eagerness. “So beautiful,” Eve breathed.

Villanelle sighed, and beamed down at her. Then she said, “do you trust me?”

Eve looked away from her body and up at her face. “Yes,” she replied simply.

Villanelle leaned in and captured Eve’s lips with her own. It wasn’t long before her own hands were on Eve’s body. And in moments, Villanelle’s long fingers slipped down between Eve’s legs. She ran them through her wet folds slowly and in an exploratory way.

Eve let out a small gasp and sighed. She felt as if she might explode. She wanted Villanelle so badly.

“You’ve wanted me for a long time, haven’t you?” Villanelle asked beginning to use her free hand to pull Eve by the hips back towards the bed.

“Uh hu,” Eve whined. She allowed herself to be guided to the sheets.

Villanelle backed her way onto the bed, pulling Eve on with her. And for a moment the two women rested on their knees and continued to explore each other’s bodies.

But soon Eve was closing her eyes in pleasure, as those long fingers began massaging her clit. Her head fell against Villanelle’s shoulder as she used Villanelle’s arms to steady herself.

“You’ve fantasied about me, haven’t you?”

No longer able to speak, Eve simply nodded slowly.

“I’ve have too.”

Eve felt herself grow wetter at these words. Had she really? She pictured Villanelle writhing in her bed as she touched herself to the thought of her, and Eve let out a low curse.

Villanelle snickered at this. “Good girl. Now, let’s get you on your back.”

Once again Eve was guided by Villanelle. Once on her back Villanelle pressed her body against Eve’s. She loved this feeling. She could feel the beat of Villanelle’s heart against her own, and it was almost like a song they were singing together. But Eve’s mind suddenly went blank as two of Villanelle fingers were inserted into her pussy. Another curse escaped her lips.

Villanelle then began placing kissed along Eve’s jaw, then down on her chest. And finally, her lips took hold of one of Eve’s nipples.

Eve looked down and saw Villanelle’s hazel eyes locked on her. As she took on the sight, her eyes closed tightly once more as pleasure was overwhelming her. She had been so aroused coming into the room, that it wouldn’t take much to finish her off. But Eve wanted to hold off as long as she could. She wanted to see what Villanelle had in store.

After a moment of pushing in and out with her fingers, and sucking with her mouth, Villanelle began to move lower. She crawled back down Eve’s body until her face was above Eve’s opened legs. She gave a cheeky grin and then dove down into Eve’s folds with her tongue.

“Fuck!” Eve didn’t mean to cry out. But there was just something so divine about the hard lick Villanelle gave her. But the true pleasure was when Villanelle took her clit between her lips and began to suck. “Oh gods, Villanelle.”

“Feel good?” Villanelle inquired against Eve’s soaked pussy.

“So good. Please don’t stop.”

Villanelle chuckled and continued her work. She curled her fingers inside Eve and perfectly hit her g spot. That coupled with the hard sucking on her clit was quite the combination.

Eve had been eaten out before, but it had never felt like this. This was exquisite, and remarkable. Eve felt herself shaking. She knew what was coming. “Vill, I’m gonna- Ah!” And now she was cuming. She was tightening and vibrating around Villanelle’s fingers, and her legs wrapped instinctually around her head. But Villanelle didn’t stop stimulating her. She continued as Eve rode out her orgasm.

Once it was over, Villanelle crawled back up Eve’s body and kissed her. She could taste her juices on the gladiator’s lips. Eve was absolutely breathless, and had to break the kiss in order to try and catch her breath.

Villanelle then took this opportunity to lick Eve’s juices from her two long fingers. “Good?” She asked after drawing her fingers slowly from between her lips.

Eve nodded.

“My turn,” giggled Villanelle.

Eve beamed. She had been wanting to do this for a long time. She was desperate to know how Villanelle tastes. Though Eve was unsure of how to initiate this. But Villanelle was way ahead of her.

The gladiator moved into a straddling position over Eve’s face and lowers her pussy down towards her.

Eve was more than happy to accept this invitation. Nervous about using her tongue Eve started thumbing Villanelle’s clit. She looked up as she did so and saw Villanelle smiling. A good sign. She swallowed. Time to fulfill desires once again. She pulled Villanelle lower onto her until her lips connected with pussy. Villanelle was so wet already. And Eve had been right, Villanelle did taste delicious. Salt and sweet at the same time. She sucked the area around the opening into her mouth.

“Uhh yes,” Villanelle crooned.

Eve’s hands then instinctively took hold of Villanelle’s ass cheeks and began gripping them hard. She smiled when she heard Villanelle swear. She felt so powerful in this moment. She could almost feel herself growing wet again.

As this continued once of Villanelle’s hands wandered down into Eve’s hair and took a hold of it. Her other hand rested against the wall. With a steady hold, the gladiator then began rolling her hips against Eve’s face.

Eve was more than happy to have this happen. She loved feeling Villanelle grow wetter, and it gave her more access to more parts of Villanelle’s cunt. Bet she continued holding onto her ass as she grinded on her face.

“That’s it, yes,” Villanelle whined. “Uhhh.”

Villanelle moaning was probably the best sound Eve had ever heard before. She wanted to heard it more. So, she sucked harder and harder on her.

This was apparently the right thing to do, because after a few more moments, Villanelle’s head fell backwards, and she let out a low grunt as she shuddered from head to toe. And with one finally hard shake, Villanelle went almost limp on top of Eve.

Eve gave her a few more sucks and licks. She ran her hands up her back and caressed her softly.

Eventually, Villanelle moved away from Eve and lay down on the bed side her. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. “So,” she began with a smug smirk. “How was your first time with a woman?”

Eve chuckled and smiled, “Amazing.”

Villanelle leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss. “Wo-would you stay the night?”

Eve grinned across the bed at the young gladiator. “Sure.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Eve awoke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. Her dark eyes fluttered open slowly, and as they did, a smile spread across her face. She drew in a long breath and sighed. The events of last night were coming back to her. It all felt like a dream. A marvelous dream of some sort. But as her eyes focused in the dim room lit by a few rays of sun coming from behind the curtains, she knew it was no dream.

There across from her under the covers was the gladiator Villanelle. The rays of sun were shinning on her bare breasts causing them and her face to look as if it was lit by the heavens them self. Her eyes were closed and her hair was messily draping onto her cheek. They were nose to nose and Villanelle’s arm was resting over Eve’s waste in a protective sort of way. She was so beautiful, Eve thought. It was an effortless type of beauty. In fact, Eve thought the gladiator looked even more beautiful now, than she ever had before.

Eve raised her hand and brushed a lock of Villanelle’s hair away from her face and behind her hair. This was another confirmation that the events of last night had truly happened. Eve then licked her lips and leaned forward until her lips connected with Villanelle’s. She would never get able to get used to how soft her pair of lips were. As she did this, Villanelle began to shift slightly.

Villanelle’s brows lifted and her hazel eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun’s rays. But then her gaze focused on Eve. She grinned softly and bit her lower lip then. “Morning,” she said before letting out a yawn.

Eve didn’t reply. She just starred across the bed at the woman before her.

“Did you sleep well?” Villanelle asked using the arm that was been over Eve’s waste to pull their bodies closer together.

“Yes,” whispered Eve. “Last night was…” But she trailed off. How could words do it justice? How could they capture was she felt last night?

But Villanelle spoke before she had a chance to continue. “Yeah. For me too,” she beamed.

“Really?”

Villanelle nodded and leaned into Eve so that their lips connected in a gentle kiss. Each woman could feel the other smiling through the kiss. Then almost in unison, the two began to giggle quietly before continuing to kiss.

Eve felt Villanelle’s hand brushing over her back in circles. Then after another moment and then up into her bushy hair. There she took hold of a hand full of curls like she had last night. The memory aroused Eve greatly. It caused her turn the soft kiss into a hungry one.

“I have to go train,” Villanelle said breaking the kiss.

“Ugh, no,” moaned Eve.

“I have to,” she insisted as she began to slip from under the covers.

Eve took hold of her arms and began to try and pull her back towards her. “No,” she whined. “Stay a little longer.”

Villanelle chuckled and moved back onto the bed. She then moved to lean over Eve and cup her face between her hands. “One more kiss,” she said adamantly through a charming smile. “Ten I really have to go. But we will continue this later.” Villanelle then kissed her soundly before rolling off the bed and walking towards where her tunics were kept.

Eve watched intently as Villanelle’s naked form walked away from her. She looked her up and down as she propped up on her elbow. “Is that a promise?” She lifted her chest a little and allowed the covers to fall away to reveal her breasts. Part of her hoped to cause Villanelle to stay with this gesture.

“What?” Villanelle replied glancing back at Eve. She paused and starred for a moment at Eve’s assets. But then snickered to herself as her cheeks turned red and she attention went back to her clothes.

“That we’ll continue this later?”

Villanelle then smirked in that ever-familiar way. “Oh, trust me, I have plans for tonight.”

“You do?” Eve was a bit taken aback and at the time intrigued. 

Villanelle winked as she threw on the clothes she went for runs in. “I told you last night that I’d thought about you.”

Eve was flattered and aroused now.

“But you should get back to your bed. And do it quietly. Don’t wake Carolyn.” Villanelle was headed for the door. And right before she left, she turned back to look at Eve. “I’ll see you tonight,” said the gladiator before blowing her a kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times

The day went on fairly normally. Except every chance they could, Villanelle would throw smiles in each other’s direction. Eve felt as if she couldn’t stop smiling. Her mind kept filling with the memories of the sex she and Villanelle had, had last night. In fact, her body remained in a state of arousal most of the day. She wondered if Villanelle could tell by looking at her.

Eve couldn’t wait till the sun finally set and she could return to Villanelle’s bedroom. She wanted to continue last night’s love making. She had truly experienced something unlike anything she had before. Sure, Eve had, had sex, but this was more than that. It was something from Venus herself. Maybe Villanelle was a daughter of Venus. That would explain how she had made Eve feel that way.

Eventually, the moon rose high in the sky, and Eve once again slipped away to Villanelle’s dimly lit bedroom. There, like before, she found the gladiator waiting for her, perched on the edge of the bed. Except this time, she wore a white tunic and a playful smile.

“You came,” Villanelle sighed happily.

“Were you unsure of me?”

Villanelle shook her head. “No. I’m just happy you’re here.”

Eve smiled and approached the gladiator. Once she stood toe to toe with her, Eve cupped that beautiful face between her hands. “Me too,” she breathed out before lower her lips to Villanelle’s.

Villanelle kissed her back and pulled her onto the bed. She kept mobbing until her back was to the wall at the head of the bed. The gladiator’s kisses were opened mouthed and full on longing.

Eve wondered if she had been as horny as she had been today. She smiled to herself as she followed Villanelle’s lead. But Eve decided to throw in something different. Last time Villanelle had taken the lead, but Eve wanted to see what it was like. So lower she moved down her body.

“Wait,” Villanelle said quietly as she took hold of Eve’s arm. She seemed surprised somehow.

“Trust me,” Eve nodded. She gave Villanelle a confident smile and licked her lips.

Apparently, this was enough. Villanelle let go of Eve’s arm and allowed her progress to continue.

Eve ran her hands down Villanelle’s slender and muscular legs and moved her body between them. She then lifted the skirt of the tunic and exposed Villanelle’s pussy. Eve could see how wet she was already. She couldn’t help but shudder at this sight. Last night, things had move rather quickly, so Eve hadn’t had the chance to take in Villanelle. However, tonight would be different. Eve then slowly moved two fingers through the wet folds curiously.

Villanelle shuddered slightly and smiled. She beamed down at Eve clearly pleased by this action.

But simply running her fingers through would not be enough for Eve. She wanted another taste. So, she leaned down and kissed the area where she knew the clit to be.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Villanelle and Eve looked up. The younger woman’s brows had furrowed and she was biting her lower lip. This was a good sign.

Eve grinned to herself. There was something about making Villanelle’s face contort in pleasure that made Eve feel powerful. So, she gave the wet folds a hard lick and suck. God it was delicious. She did it once again drawing Villanelle between her lips.

Villanelle hummed with pleasure. “Gods,” she sighed. Those long fingers then took hold of a of Eve’s dark curls. And with that hand full of hair, Villanelle guided Eve lips back to pussy.

Eve continued her exploration of Villanelle’s folds taking note of each time Villanelle smiled or sighed. She was in a way drawing herself a map of the most pleasure filled places. And Finally, Eve reached the hole where she inserted her tongue as deeply as she could.

“Ahh,” Villanelle moaned. Her hips bucked up into Eve’s mouth.

Eve took the hint. She then let two fingers dive into Villanelle’s pussy. It was so warm and tight. In and out she moved watching Villanelle’s beautiful face for confirmations of what to do. Then as the gladiator had done, she curled her fingers around one spot in particular.

Here Villanelle drew in a sharp breath and smiled. “More,” she whispered. As she said this, Villanelle reached with her hand to start massaging her breast. She pinched and pulled her nipples several times as Eve worked.

Eve smirked to herself. She continued the curling of her fingers as she pumped in and out and soon added her lips once more. She suckled on the clit for a while, which seemed to drive Villanelle crazy in the best way possible.

“Eve,” she shuddered. “I’m gonna-.”

Eve knew what she meant. So, she sucked harder and pushed in a deep as she could with her fingers. Then she felt the wall of Villanelle’s pussy tighten around her fingers as the orgasm overcame her. She looked on as the gladiator writhed and gasped for air. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

As Villanelle finished, she starred down at Eve and continued to grip her hair. She grinned and sighed. Then she pulled Eve’s face from her pussy and up to her lips. She kissed her soundly.

“How was it?” Eve was nervous to see if she had done well. She thought she had, but having ever been with a woman until last night, she was unsure of exactly how to handle it.

Villanelle giggled and kissed her again. “It was good… Now your turn.” She then guided Eve on to her back where she had been moments before. “Are you wet?”

Eve nodded vigorously.

“Excellent.” Villanelle said before spreading Eve legs pushing the bottom of her tunic half way up her body. She leaned back into a kneeling position between her legs and lifted her ankle to her lips. The gladiator then began planting kisses there and slowly began moving up Eve’s leg.

Eve felt as if she was going mad. Why was she moving so slow? She wanted her fingers insider her desperately. She let out a sigh revealed her frustration.

Another snicker escaped Villanelle’s full lips. “Someone’s eager.” She then gave a little shrug. “As you wish.”

Eve sucked in air as Villanelle’s fingers sank into her soaked pussy forcefully and with purpose. She closed her eyes tightly, and prayed she would never grow used to this feeling. Eve wanted the depths that Villanelle fingers could reach to always stun ad overwhelm her. “Fuck,” she breathed, as they began pushing in and out of her at great speed.

Villanelle grinned excitedly as she starred down at Eve. And soon her free hand moved up to grip Eve’s throat.

At first Eve was a bit taken aback by the act. Her own had moved onto of Villanelle’s. But the hold the gladiator had actually turned her on more. So much so that she began gripping the sheets beneath her until her knuckles turned white. And soon enough, her own grand finale came. She shook from head to toe and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Eventually, she lay panting beneath Villanelle who gazed down at her.

Villanelle still held onto Eve’s throat as she starred. She then leaned down and took Eve’s lower lip between her teeth and gentle chewed on it for a moment before releasing it. She then captured Eve’s with her own in an open-mouthed kiss. “How was it?”

Eve’s fingers gentle brushed the top of Villanelle’s hand that still held her throat. “Divine,” she confessed.

Villanelle beamed and released Eve. She then lay down beside her. But soon her arms were wrapped around Eve and her head rested in Eve’s chest. “I can hear you heart,” Villanelle commented as they lay there in her bed.

Eve’s fingers then began to trace designs into Villanelle’s back as her chin rested on top of Villanelle’s honey colored hair. “What does it sound like?”

“You,” she replied plainly.

Kissing the top of Villanelle’s head, Eve closed her eyes. “Can I stay the night again?”

“Of course.”


End file.
